Caitlin Cooke
Caitlin Cooke is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. She is voiced by Brooke D'Orsay. Biography Caitlin comes from an upper-class background, born to wealthy parents; her father is an attorney. In the episode Take this Job and Squeeze It, she is introduced as a spoiled child along with her snobbish to-be-ex-best friend, Tricia. Unaware that credit cards have limits, Caitlin consults her father when she fails to make a payment, prompting him to point her in the direction of employment to teach her the value of the dollar. She is the only main character of 6teen that was not already a part of the program's focal circle of friends at the beginning of the series, a position worsened by her infighting with Nikki, though she was quickly admitted to their ranks regardless. Caitlin has had many boyfriends, and her relationships do not usually last beyond one episode. Notable crushes include Kyle Donaldson, a promiscuous tennis player who she scared off during a date by vomiting on him, and Talon, a boy she continuously injured unintentionally (even slamming a car door into his "kiwis") but gave up on because he was a lousy kisser. In Waiting to Ex-Sale, she forms and ends a relationship with Tad while waiting in a line outside the Albatross & Finch clothing outlet. In addition, she has quarreled with Nikki and Tricia over two other boys, and has pretended to be a college student to impress an undergraduate. She may have a crush on Jude who she has flirted with a lot, hugged a few times and even kissed him twice on the cheek. Caitlin is employed in the Galleria Mall at The Big Squeeze lemonade stand, a job which she received out of pity from Jen. Initially, her commitment to her job was mediocre and her drinks were lousy, but she developed a stronger work ethic over time. She has left the Big Squeeze twice, once after she successfully paid off her credit card debt, and again to start employment in the Chocoholics Anonymous confectionery shop. In the first case, she temporarily relinquished her duties to her doppelgänger, Katie. At some point in her life, Caitlin wanted to be an actress in soap opera. Caitlin has been involved in more criminal offenses than any other character on 6teen. She was once framed for shoplifting by Tricia, leading to her repetitive arrest by mall security, and also played a role in a stalking incident, in which she was arrested by local authorities for pestering a boy she was infatuated with and violating a restraining order. She was caught with a Fake ID in It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! She also does the most gross stuff of anyone of the group. She vomits upside-down on the roller coaster in "The Sushi Connection" after eating too much sushi, farts during Wyatt's poetry slam in Awake the Wyatt Within, and pees for over ten seconds in Fish and Make Up. Personality Caitlin is a shopaholic. She enjoys keeping up with new trends and dating attractive males, but is prone to weakness, distraction, jealousy, and competition. Occasionally, she can be self-centered and shallow. She describes herself as a "slave to fashion" and a "high maintenance menace," and regards teen magazines as Bibles. She loves her friends, however, she is almost always ready to stand them up for a good sale. She occasionally isn't a very good friend. This includes fighting with Jen about a dress and later feeding her mushrooms which she is allergic to, telling her new boyfriend her friends' deepest secrets, and other things. She is also the nicest and most positive out of the entire group. Trivia *Many times, various characters (including her friends) have called her by a shortened version of her name, Cait (pronounced Kate). *She's a fan of the popular boy band DawgToy. *Also a self-proclaimed expert on break-ups; she believes that a step-by-step program must be followed to cope with the ending of relationships, and she owns an ipod with preprogrammed Sarah McLachlan music in advance for such situations (and Alanis Morrisette for the angry phase). *Her cell phone ring tone is set to an instrumental version of the Britney Spears single, "Oops I Did It Again". *Despite being Canadian, Caitlin speaks with a slight valley girl accent. *She's of British descent. *Caitlin may have a crush on her friend, Jude, but this is never actually confirmed. *In "Dude of the Living Dead," she was the last one actually bitten by a zombie. *Out of all her friends, Caitlin's seen crying the most and whenever she cries, her mascara runs. *Caitlin's the only member of the main girls not to have been shown in nothing but her underwear: Nikki was stripped by an escalator in Wrestlemania and Jen accidentally came out of the dressing room half-dressed in The One with the Cold Sore; her breasts were also exposed in The Wedding Destroyers and It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!. Caitlin was, however, half-exposed in One Quiet Day. *Despite the fact that she is small, she can be shown throughout the series to be quite strong (as Nikki once claimed, "For a size zerio she can drag heavy load"). *Her Total Drama Island counterpart is Lindsay. *She's the only one of the group to kiss Wyatt (despite the kiss being accidental) *Although her father is mentioned in the series, he has never been seen in the show. Plus, she has mentioned her mother once when she and Nikki discuss about how she (Caitlin) extended her curfew. *She must have a driver's license, because in One Quiet Day she mentions driving around the block several times in her mother's car. *Caitlin, Jude, and Wyatt are the only 6teen main characters to not have their background explored. *Caitlin has dated more guys than any of the other girls on the show, as she appears to have a new bofyriend in almost every single episode. *When Caitlin's really interested in a guy she's dating, she becomes clumsy around that guy. For the brief time they were together, Talon acquired many injuries this way. *She's an expert in dating tips. *She gets moody when she comes down with premenstrual syndrome. *Her favorite color appears to be pink. *Her Stoked counterpart is Lo. *Caitlin tends to wear a pink dress when she's on a date. *Caitlin may have skills in theatrical performance, since she can convincingly do many improvised "scenes" with no prior preparation. She attributes this to the fact she used to want to be a soap opera actress. *Caitlin must be a good student (even if she's not a great one), because she tells Jude she has never failed a class at school. *Caitlin can drink pure unsweetened lemon juice. This probably explains why she initially didn't know that sugar was a key ingredient in lemonade (implying that she must prefer sour over sweet lemonade). *She's farted more than any other girl on the show. Gallery 6teen-brooke-dorsay-2.jpg|Cait with a cell Phone Caitlincooke.png|Cait with a much more tanner skin tone Caitlin Cooke.png F57f370e2d77c29aeed6d5e4c05eacf31232046249 full.gif Caitlin crazy.jpg 6teen1.png|Up set.. might be cause of a break up CatlinA.png CatilinNewHairStyle.png|Caitlin has a bad hair day in The New Jonesy. CaitlinB.png|Caitlin and her credit card. CaitlinWork.png|Caitlin at work in The Big Squeeze. CaitlinSkate.png|Caitlin attempts to ice skate. Vlcsnap-2011-01-06-06h44m03s31.jpg|Caitlin and Jen in Waiting to Ex-Sale. Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-05h48m30s143.jpg|The 6teen gang scene from the opening of the show. GameTumbleNotBroken4.png|Caitlin in Tumbledrop. Caitlin and Tricia hiding.jpg|Caitlin and Tricia hiding from Jen. Caitlin eats too much.jpg|Caitlin eats too much chocolate with her "friend." Caitlin notices while eating chocolate.jpg|Caitlin notices something. Caitlin weight gain.jpg|Caitlin notices she's gaining weight from gluttony. Caitlin with Katie.jpg|Caitlin with her doppelganger Katie in Losing Your Lemon. Caitlin WANTS her present.png|Caitlin wants her present from Ron in Deck the Mall. Tricia's friends coerce Caitlin.jpg|Tricia's friends coerce Caitlin. Jen and Caitlin heart to heart conversation.jpg|Caitlin and Jen. Caitlin and Jen.jpg|Caitlin and Jen together. CC185.jpg|Caitlin's Professional Outfit Jen&Caitlin119.jpg|Caitlin in a pink dress CaitandGreeterGod.jpg|Caitlin with a Greeter God Caitlin sees something.jpg|Caitlin crawling through a vent with her friend's, Jen and Jude. Caitlin tells Nikki to get real.jpg|Caitlin trying to tell Niki Wong.... (forgive me i forgot why she was dressed in pink.. if you remember... please help) ^_^; GrabbedFrame52.jpg Caitlin and a Greeter Goddess annoyed with Nikki's tight bikini.jpg|Caitlin trying to fit a Bikini on Niki's chubby self... xD Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females